


The Darkest Seduction

by SoraJinsei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Creature Fic, Dark, Happy Ending, Human Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, One Shot, Seduction, Suspense, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei
Summary: Never thought Dean would find the one he loved in a place like this...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	The Darkest Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I have no clue where this story came from. I started it a while back and then I suddenly had the urge to write it when a scene kept playing over and over. It's a little weird and different. I hope you enjoy tho :D

  
  
Lawrence, Kansas.  
  
A quiet city with beautiful scenery surrounding it. Buildings nestled in between like they were in their own little world. The leaves were just starting to change from Summer to Fall, changing from green to the array of reds, yellows, and oranges.  
  
Meanwhile, tucked away at the edge of town stood a lone coffee shop and a very frantic man who has just spilled coffee on a customer as they were leaving.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sir. Let me get you some napkins." The green-eyed worker named Dean of about 23 years old scrambled away from the man before him to grab something to clean the suit he just ruined. Oddly enough the man was calm, just pulling the buttoned-up shirt away from his body to keep the once-hot liquid from his skin.  
  
"It is quite alright, this wasn't even my favorite suit," the man with blue eyes and just walked out of bed hair stated, gladly accepting the napkins from the now nervous man.  
  
Dean starred in horror at how he messed up so badly.  
  
I mean, this guy had been staring at Dean all evening.  
  
The one time Dean walked away from the counter to bring someone their order was when this man decided to leave and conveniently bumped into Dean in the process. After apologizing to the couple he was bringing the drinks to, calling to Charlie to refill the order for free, he turned and started the same process with the man.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you, a new coffee or maybe one of the pastries..." rambling off everything he could do to make the man forgive him as he got down on his hands and knees to clean up the spill. "I noticed you were drinking tea, we have a huge s-" he was silenced when he felt a finger under his chin, guiding him to look up.  
  
He hadn't noticed the man had knelt in front of him, but the gaze from those blue eyes made him forget everything.  
  
"How about you take my card and meet me tomorrow, keep me company for the night." Dean felt the man press something into the pocket of his apron before standing and walking out.  
  
Dean stared at the spot the man had once occupied to the door when bell jingled at his exit.  
  
-  
  
There’s something in the air or maybe a full moon? But after the incident with the mysterious man, three more incidents occurred during the rest of Dean’s shift.  
  
A blonde-haired girl had flirted with him, touching his left forearm while handing him a card, saying how they should hang out and get to know each other better.  
  
Not even a half-hour later, while Dean was placing a steaming cup of coffee on the table for another gentleman, the man had shaken his right hand. A weird gesture of thanks for bringing the coffee he ordered. Receiving a card in response was another surprise.  
  
The last one...well that was the weirdest. They were closing shop while Dean was sweeping the floor. A man came in, all ruffled and exhausted looking. He walked right up to Dean, placing a hand on his left shoulder while handing him a card.  
  
So now Dean is sitting at his dining room table, all four cards sitting before him. All looking similar, black, holographic looking with the same address, except each one, had a single letter in the bottom right corner.  
  
C. L. M. A.  
  
CLAM?  
  
No, that can’t be it.  
  
They were different people who gave them the card. Each one stating to meet at the same location tomorrow night.  
  
Rubbing a hand over his face and taking a swig of his beer, he picked a random card ‘M’, turning it over to confirm that there was no phone number. This means there was no way for him to call and cancel any plans with anyone of those people.  
  
His nose crinkling at the thought of the last man, the one who gave him the card with an A. He wouldn’t give him the time of day. He looked like he was rolling around in the streets for a while with the way he was dressed and smelled. Some kind of rotten egg smell.  
  
The gentlemen who gave him the ‘M’ was pleasant, nice even. Handsome too wearing a business suit, clean-shaven. But something just seemed off with the guy and it made Dean shutter. The stiffness of the handshake and the intense look.  
  
Now the girl, or in this case lady, he wasn’t overly sure of the age. She looked mature but acted like a teenager. That did not bode well for Dean. He may like them young, curvy and busty, but he draws the line at 21 and under.  
  
He placed the card back on the table, his mind reeling that four people had given him identical cards. What’s sad is that the only one standing out was the first guys. Those blue eyes grounding him to the spot as he fumbled with his words to apologize.  
  
There’s something else about the guy.  
  
Something eerily familiar.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, he let out a loud sigh throughout his empty house.  
  
If he threw the cards away, would there be consequences?  
  
Would those people find him afterward for not showing?  
  
He shuffled the cards into a pile before scooting his chair out so that he could take the empty beer bottle to the kitchen. It was late and Dean was supposed to help open tomorrow.  
  
Glancing back towards the table where the cards lay he turned his back to go to bed.  
  
-  
  
He decided.  
  
He was going to the place and politely decline them all. The thought of four people knowing where he works and not responding to them did not settle well with him.  
  
Gripping the cards in his pocket as he left the coffee shop, he fumbled for his keys to unlock the door, sliding along the leather seat to start the car.  
  
Already memorizing the route from googling it earlier during his shift and checking it multiple days throughout because there’s no chance it changed the five minutes he checked before that.  
  
He drove along the main road, turning here and there till he came to an abandoned-looking strip mall.  
  
No cars, garbage littering the parking lot with boards covering some of the windows.  
  
That’s when a thought struck.  
  
_‘Were they hoping to abduct and sell me on the dark market? Better yet, harvest my organs?’_  
  
Looking around, the sun was setting, casting the place in what Dean dubbed ‘Zombie Apocolypse’ setting. He drove his car along the main road, searching for any signs of life.  
  
When he arrived at the end of the strip, he gave an irritated huff, turning in his seat to look back a where he came from.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He pulled out the cards from his pocket and his phone to google map where he was supposed to be exactly.  
  
Meanwhile, the sun was setting lower and lower into the horizon until it disappeared completely. The street lights of the parking lot illuminating the spots here and there.  
  
Glancing up from his phone, the map indicating that he should turn the whole car around, that’s when a flicker of light caught his eye in his rearview mirror. Turning in his seat, sure enough, there was a store with neon signs lit up stating “we’re open”.  
  
All Dean could think of is that that was not there before.  
  
Shifting the car into reverse, he lightly pressed the gas pedal until he was right in front of the place.  
  
Sure enough, neon signs in front of blacked-out windows.  
  
Staring in wonder for a moment or two, he put the car in drive to park it in the closest spot, trotting up to the door. He stopped just before his hand reached the handle.  
  
He pushed down any hesitance of what could go wrong, like them ganging up on him or even sicking hound dogs on him, he gripped the door handle to open it.”  
  
He was not expecting the white marbled room with gray tiled floors and gold trim when he opened the door. The room size did not seem to fit the way the outside look.  
  
Walking in, he noticed a woman with shoulder-length black curls, black blouse and creamy white skin standing behind a white marble desk with gold trim.  
  
She looked up when she heard the clunking of his shoes on the expensive tile, her lips painted red as they pulled back into a smile showing off her purely white teeth.  
  
“How may I help you?” her voice sweet with a southern drawl to it.  
  
“I-uh,” Dean fumbled, his hands reaching for his pocket where he replaced the cards from earlier. “I got these cards?” holding them up to show her.  
  
Her eyes at the site.  
  
  
“My my, Four cards? I don’t think I’ve seen that happen in quite some time,” She started while indicating with her hand to come closer.  
  
“I don’t understand,”  
  
“Well darling, it’ll become quite clear here soon. Please,” She gestured for him to hand the cards over, which he did. With the cards in hand, she placed them on the table in a neat stack.  
  
She placed her hand on top, closing her eyes, muttering something under her breath before removing her hand. Picking one card up, Dean gasped when the card was no longer black but Yellow.  
  
“Well now that’s interesting,” the girl muttered, picking up each card. First yellow, then white, green and finally blue. She restacked the cards together and smiled up at Dean.  
  
“Can you tell me what the hell is going on?”  
  
She smiled up at Dean before walking around the desk, turns out she was wearing a black dress down to her knees with some wickedly high heels.  
  
“All the answers will be answered through that door,” With that said, she walked up to the door and placed the four cards into a slot next to it.  
  
“I’m not going in there without any answers first,” Dean all but growled out, not caring if he’s acting like a child, but this was ridiculous! He had no clue what was going on.  
  
“As I said, all answers can be answered if you walk through this door,” The sound of a door opening and closing had Dean turning to see two big men dressed in a suit standing there with their arms crossed and looking in Dean’s direction.  
  
_This is some black market shit!_ Dean screamed in his head as his heart started to pound in his chest when one man stepped forward.  
  
“If you’ll come this way,”  
  
Pulling his jacket tighter he walked across the way and through the door.  
  
“Follow your heart,” the woman muttered before shutting the door behind him.  
  
“Wait-what!?” Dean stuttered out, turning back to the closed door and back to the blacked-out room.  
A second later a spotlight appeared in the middle room, Dean squinting at the sudden change.  
  
‘ _Please step into the light’_ an ominous voice called out.  
  
Looking up to see where the source came from, Dean took a hesitant step into the spotlight.  
  
Nothing happened at first.  
  
He could feel a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead, wiping it away right before he felt a tingling sensation course through him.  
  
Settling on his left shoulder. He felt a small tug from it, pulling him. He dug his heal after taking a step forward. The tingling sensations stopped, replaced by another on his right hand. He watched as it lifted, pulling him to his left.  
  
Digging his heels in once again, he tugged his arm back.  
  
What the hell was going on?!  
  
He felt his forearm move to his right, followed by a hissing noise coming from somewhere sending a cold chill throughout his body right as the arm dropped again.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
Letting out a yelp when those feelings came back with force, pulling him into three separate directions, followed by animalistic noises from all directions, hissing and snarling as one force tugged him around like a rag doll, tripping over his feet as he lurched from one direction to the next.  
  
A screech silenced everything around him, the grips on him ceased, causing him to fall to his knees. Huffing in exhaustion fighting so much, and let his head hang as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
His head shot up when he felt a warm feeling under his chin, looking up and seeing nothing, he felt a small tug, unlike the others that were gripping him, this was gentle. The warmth spread throughout his body as he stood, turning in his spot until he was looking at a shadowy corridor.  
  
Which definitely wasn’t there before.  
  
He slowly walked forwards, the warmth guiding him like gentle hands towards it. Stepping into the darkness, eyes adjusting enough to notice a figure leaning against the wall. Arms crossed, the only thing Dean could make out was the glowing blue eyes before falling unconscious.  
  
-  
  
When Dean woke, through his blurry vision, he could see the flickering lights of candles in the darkened room.  
  
Something stroking his cheek snapped him out of his haze, but a new problem arose when he realized he couldn’t move. He could feel the soft texture of whatever he was laying on, possibly a bed with something really warm by his side.  
  
_“You’re finally awake,”_ a silvery voice said through the fog. Dean attempted to move his head to see what was going on, but alas, he couldn’t move. Like he was paralyzed.  
  
“What’s going on,” he questioned, feeling something glide along his cheek, down his neck. He felt a strike of fear when whatever was touching him, ghosted over his bare chest.  
  
Was he naked?!  
  
_“You chose me,”_ the voice singsonged, happiness evident in their voice when the hand traveled back up and into his hair.  
  
“That doesn’t answer my question,” Dean muttered out through clenched teeth, struggling against whatever was paralyzing him.  
  
_“As creatures and demons, it’s hard to hunt nowadays. We choose to lure our prey into secluded places.”_  
  
“You’re going to eat me?” Dean said a little more delirious than he intended, closing his eyes, at the feeling of the hand running through his hair.  
  
_“Hmm...that was my intent,”_ the creature thing started, hearing it tut as its hand moved back down and across his chest. Opening his eyes, all Dean could see from his point of view was a shadowed hand. The darkness surrounding them, keeping Dean from seeing anything else in the room.  
  
_“When I saw you standing there, resisting my colleges, I knew you were meant to be mine,”_  
  
“There’s more of you,” Why was he even asking.  
  
_“Not as many of_ us _as you think. You seemed to have garnered the attention of some rare creatures,”_  
  
“I-I don’t understand,” Feeling the hand ghost it’s way further south, tangling themselves in the coarse happy trail.  
  
He heard the thing above hum appreciatively.  
  
_“You almost became a tortured soul of Alastair the demon. A toy to Lilith, Lucifer’s first. And a Servant to Michael, the Archangel.”_  
  
Alas-what?...Lilith and Michael? What the hell?  
  
“And what are you supposed to be?” Dean hissed out at the sensation of a hand grasping him through his pants. At least he’s still had his pants on.  
  
_“An Incubus,”_ _  
_ _  
_ What fresh hell is this?!  
  
Dean tried to struggle, he truly did, not so much as a pinky toe moved.  
  
“So what are you going to do to me?”  
  
He felt something warm and wet fitting itself against his neck, trailing down to his collar bone and back.  
  
_“I can’t do anything to you yet,”_ The creature spoke in a smoky voice, full of want and desire as it rubbed Dean through his pants. Dean trying hard to resist, willing to the blood to fly south at the sensation.  
  
“And why’s that? I’m paralyzed and you could have your way with me if you want. What’s holding you back.”  
  
_“Consent,”_ the words sounding like acid on its tongue.  
  
Easy enough to deny.  
  
“So what? You’re going to keep me here until I give myself over to you?” Dean commented.  
  
_“Essentially. If it were anyone else, they would have broken you by now. I like consent, makes it better for both of us,”_  
  
“What happens after? I become your slave until you get bored of me then throw me out?” He heard the creature chuckle.  
  
_“No no no,”_ it tutted, feeling the handgrip Dean tightly causing him to gasp at the contact. _“I like my toys to be happy and healthy.”_  
  
Freaking hell, a toy?  
  
_“But I can’t give you what you want without your permission.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Tough luck there. You’re gonna have to kill me then because their’s no way I’m agreeing to that,”  
  
It was quiet, the hand on his dick pausing.  
  
_“Your body says otherwise,”_ It may be true, but try controlling that thing when someone or _something_ is making it feel really good.  
  
That’s when he felt shifting next to him, a shadow in the corner of his eye, following its movements. A pang of fear piercing his paralyzed body when the figure straddled him, a hand on his chest as they settled themselves on Dean’s lap.  
  
_“Hmm yes, you’re body likes this very much,”_ Dean starred in awe at the creature above.  
  
Light grey skin, horns protruding from his head, long black hair with dark blue eyes staring at him lustfully. Dean felt the creature shifting its hips around, moaning at the feeling of Dean’s hard-on straining in his pants.  
  
Dean closed his eyes, willing this all to go away.  
  
_“Give in,”_ the creature cooed, feeling its hand on his chest, pinching his nipple, causing Dean to gasp out. _“There is a hard way to do this. But I find it less appealing,”_  
  
Dean kept his eyes shut, hoping if he kept them closed long enough, the creature would go away. He felt two hands on his chest, pinching either nipple eliciting a small moan from Dean, before roaming up to grasp either side of his face.  
  
_“Memories are such finicky things. But useful, this is your last chance to give in willingly,”_ Dean breathed out, unwilling to answer this creature. _“Have it your way then,”_ The creature’s hands began to get warmer and warmer.  
  
“My memories,” Dean struggled out, feeling the clutches of unconsciousness creeping in. “are private,” he managed out before his world went black.  
  
-  
  
_“Dean! Wait up!” came that familiar voice, Dean turning towards the source with a smile on his face just before receiving an armful of said person._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Cas, really?” Dean smiled, hugging his friend back before pushing him off. The man gave his patent gummy smile back as the crowd around them shuffled away._ _  
_ _  
_ _“How else am I supposed to celebrate my friend making the game-winning touchdown?” Cas said, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder, his whole demeanor screaming “Proud Best Friend”._ _  
_ _  
_ _Dean felt his cheeks heat up from the contact, despite the shoulder pads allowing any real contact._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Are we going for pizza to celebrate?” Castiel, his friend of five years, questioned. Of course, having known him for so long, Dean never thought he’d ever see the guy in a different light. Something over their senior year changed in Dean about the way he saw Cas._ _  
_ _  
_ _Always upbeat, popular with the most random groups in school, always participating in fundraisers and after school activities. Stuff that always seems to warm Dean’s heart._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yeah, just. Can I ask you a question?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Sure, you know I always enjoy our talks,” Dean looked around, the crowd still moving around them. Despite the game ending not too long ago, there was still a huge mass of people there. Celebrating the win and gossiping about what they were doing on the weekend. That’s why Dean planned to say what he needed in a more private area._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Let’s go somewhere else,” and by that, he means under the stands, on the opposite end of where all the people were._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I-uh-well Cas,” why was he stuttering? Thee Dean Winchester is stuttering. Hesitating quite possibly. Even though Charlie had helped him rehearse this a dozen times. He looked up, his football equipment long since discarded, leaving him in his black tank top and uniform pants as he paced in front of an awaiting Cas._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Dean, is everything ok? Castiel asked, worry in his voice, brow furrowed in confusion as he took in his friend’s appearance._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yes. I just...have to tell you something.” Standing straight, his full attention towards the confused teen. “I like you,” there, he said it._ _  
_ _  
_ _He watched Cas’ eyes widen at the announcement._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I-I beg your pardon?” the words said in disbelief._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I like you,” Dean said, a little more boldly this time. “There’s just something about you. You’re quirky and smart and I just can’t stop thinking about the way you make people feel good, including myself. Even though I don’t deserve it,” looking down at the comment. “But you’ve been my friend for a long time, and you know me so well and I, this year, I realized that there’s something more. Something I can’t explain. I get this really warm feeling whenever I’m feeling when I’m around you and-”_ _  
_ _  
_ _His words coming to a stop when he felt a hand to his cheek, causing him to look up, not realizing Cas had walked closer. Looking into those blue eyes, he didn’t see hate or disgust. Instead, he saw fondness._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Dean. You’re rambling,”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Y-yeah. You know that when I get nervous or anxious I start to word vomit all over the place-”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Dean,”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Right.” he anxiously awaited, watching Cas’ expression closely._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You know there’s gonna be teasing, from everyone.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I don’t care.” He watched Cas bite his lip as he looked down, a habit Dean realized which just made him look really cute, the hand on his cheek still there._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I guess I was just wondering who was going to crack first, you or me,” Castiel said with a small smile, bringing his gaze to meet Dean’s. That’s all Dean needs to close the gap between them._ _  
_ _  
_ -  
  
A screeching noise woke Dean from that memory, feeling a tear slip from his eyes as he tried to move.  
  
He was still paralyzed.  
  
His eyes looking down, realizing the creature wasn’t there but a noise to his left alerted him that he was not alone. It sounded like a cross between a human crying and a creature in pain.  
  
“You’re not supposed to be there,” the voice crooked out, deep and wrecked sounding.  
  
“Funny, I thought the same thing,” Dena commented, noticing he was able to move his pinky. He tested other parts of his body, foot, hand then his head. He was able to move it slightly.  
  
“You don’t...you don’t understand,”  
  
“Than please elaborate for me,” turning his head to the noise as much as possible. The corner of his eyes caught a glimpse of a naked body curled against the wall.  
  
“ _It_ ...It saw you. _It_ wanted you.” The voice sounding less distorted, more human than creature.  
  
“I’m seeing that. That’s how I ended up here,” He was able to finally turn his head completely, taking in the person, the creature nowhere to be seen. He kept his gaze on them as he slowly got up, the numbing feel of the paralysis ebbing away.  
  
“Leave now, before it comes back,” the voice was gruff, gravelly sounding.  
  
Dean shook his head, he must be crazy to think that the voice was starting to sound familiar.  
  
“There’s a door. When you walk out, at the end of the hallway. They won’t catch you. It leads right back to the parking lot.”  
  
Dean must be crazy. Having figured out why the voice was familiar. He hadn’t thought about that memory is ages and after remembering it after so long, he probably wouldn’t have been able to identify it.  
  
“Cas?” a shot in the dark, the name causing the figure to curl up tighter into a ball. “Cas is that you?” Dean asked again, his voice barely above a whisper. His body moving on its own to get closer to prove that he’s just out of his mind and this person was not the man who disappeared after their first kiss.  
  
“No, please,” the figure cried out when Dean placed a hand on his forearm, yanking it away to curl tighter in on themselves.  
  
“Cas,” Dean whispered, placing a hand on his cheek, urging him to look at him. Kneeling down to be on the same level. He watched them take a couple of deep breaths, finally moving to look at Dean.  
  
By the dim-lit room, Dean was still able to make out those familiar, piercing blue eyes he loved so much.  
  
“You have to leave, please,” he begged, Dean, watching as tears began to slip down his face.  
  
“No,” it was simple and came so easily as Dean held the man’s face with two hands. “I’m not losing you again,”  
  
“Dean...you’re not getting it. When it comes back, I won’t be able to control it. You’ll be it’s prisoner until it sucks you dry,”  
  
“Why don’t let me decide. But first, tell me what happened after that night. You were so happy and then you vanished,”  
  
Castiel took a couple of deep breaths before starting.  
  
“After you dropped me off with my foster family...something happened. I felt like my body was on fire. And I changed into that _thing_ .” he choked at the last part, closing his eyes, a hand coming up to grip Dean’s. “And I was craving sex. It sensed you were still near but I wouldn’t let it. _It_ wanted you, Dean. And I-I…” Dean’s mind reeled at the confession.  
  
“I love you, Dean. I always have. But I couldn’t come to you like this.” Cas continued, more tears falling, Dean wiping them away with his thumbs, his chest aching at the whole thing. “Please leave, I can-” he was stopped when a pair of lips closed over his.  
  
“I’m just glad you’re here,” Dean murmured after pulling himself away, foreheads touching. “I know I should be mad, but I’m just relieved you’re here. Right now. And I’m not letting you go,” leaning in to kiss Cas again, hands traveling to wrap around Cas’ to help him up.  
  
“What are you doing,” Cas asked, his voice shakey when Dean started guiding him to the bed. His answer was Dean kissing him again, turning him in the process so the back of his legs touched the bed.  
  
“Dean you don’t want to do this, you’re still under the Incubus’ spell,” when Dean pushed Cas onto the bed.  
  
“How can I? I’ve wanted this for so long,” he responded, pulling both his pants and underwear down in one go. “I don’t care what you are regardless,” cupping the man’s face again. “I knew after meeting you that I was going to love you, faults and all,” with that, he leaned in to capture those lips again, pressing forward til Cas was laying on the bed, Dean hovering on top to reach a hand to grasp to man’s hardened cock.  
  
Running a hand along the length, eliciting a breathy moan from the man into the kiss, his hands reaching up to grasp Dean’s shoulders. Hanging on for dear life when the hand moved faster.  
  
“D-Dean,” Cas muttered out when Dean broke the kiss to leave a trail of licks and nips down his chest, arching his back off the mattress when Dean took him into his mouth.  
  
Bobbing his head, taking more and more, Dean reached for Cas’ hole. A little surprised when he felt something slick and wet when his finger brushed lightly at it, easily slipping his finger in all the way to the knuckle. Eliciting another deep moan from the man. Adding two then three, the tightness making his already hard cock strain upwards at attention.  
  
Leaning up to brush their lips together, reaching down, Dean aligned himself with the puckering hole before pressing in with just the tip. They both hissed in pleasure as Dean slowly started to rock his hips, pushing farther and farther inside.  
  
Cas stared transfixed at the man above, his heart thumping in his chest at the fact that Dean still wanted him, _loves_ him despite disappearing on him.  
  
His heart gave a loud thump, a sound only Cas could hear but a strike of fear followed suit at the familiar feeling. Itching at the back of his mind when his heartbeat picked up speed.  
  
“D-Dean you have-have to stop. It’s coming back,” Castiel stuttered, a hand coming up to press on the man’s chest, trying to scoot away.  
  
“No,” was all Dean said, both hands-on finding their way on Cas’ shoulders to keep him in place.  
  
“It’ll kill you!” Cas all but shouted, tears falling just as quickly. Dean stopped in his thrusts to look down at him, unsure of the look in his eyes when the man said those words.  
  
“I don’t care,”  
  
So simple. It made Castiel’s heartache when he felt his body begin to heat up. Like fire in his veins, Castiel’s body arching off the bed. Dean pulled out to back away as he watched pale skin turn grey, horns piercing the skin on his forehead, transfixed but unmoving.  
  
“Cas,” he called out, when the man’s body collapsed on the bed, chest heaving in exhaustion. Dean was about to call his name out again but was cut short when the body jolted up, hissing with its eyes glowing blue.  
  
Dean wasn’t scared. Try as he might, he wouldn’t be scared of this thing.  
  
“Cas,” he said once again, firm enough to make the creature stop hissing. Taking a tentative step forward, then another until he was able to reach a hand to hold the man’s face with both hands.  
  
_“Please go”_ It hissed out, the voice a mixture of Cas and the demons.  
  
“No, I told you I would love you, faults and all.” Crushing their lips together.


End file.
